


Yes Ma'am

by BittyPKC



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, This is just smut, Trans Jake Peralta, Trans Male Character, i dont know what else to tag this as, its 7 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BittyPKC/pseuds/BittyPKC
Summary: Jake Peralta is absolutely into pretty girls being mean to him.Trans boy Jake Peralta, everyone!





	Yes Ma'am

**Author's Note:**

> alright well i hope this is good, this is the first time in like... years i have wrote and posted fanfic online. i wrote once and read none, so sorry about any possible mistakes. also, i use the word cock to describe jakes clit because thats just how my boy copes. also, i am an actual trans boy so like. yeet.

Amy Santiago was, without a doubt, going to be be the death of him. 

It had started with Jake just being a touch too annoying in the office. Usually Amy could handle it, I mean she /lives/ with him, but today it was like he had a grudge against her.

“Amy, are you even listening these sick ass beats I’ve got going here?” Jake exclaimed as he did what could only be described as madly tapping two rulers against his desk. If this was what Jake considered music she was going to seriously need to reconsider their relationship. What finally did it, though, was when Jake sat at the chair and began doing it on her desk, on her binders.

“Peralta, if you don’t stop now you’re not going to like what’ll happen later.” Amy growled into Jake’s face as she grabbed his wrist and pulled him forward. He’s shocked, so shocked he can feel the blood rushing to his crotch. He widens his eyes a bit and pulls his hands back, moving back to his desk with a very slightly sarcastic “Yes, ma’am” on his way back.

She notices it all, she knows his ‘getting a boner at work’ face, she just didn’t expect her mean voice to have that effect on him. She can only give him a small smirk and turn back to her work, bookmarking this little fact for a conversation later.

Many conversations and tries later and here they were. Jake with a black collar on, gag in his mouth, and an amazingly hot woman straddling him. He could feel how wet he was, dripping onto the sheets as Amy continued to look down at him.

“Look at you, you’re so pathetically cute. All you wanna do is talk, huh? Beg me to fuck you? You want my cock in you, Peralta?” Amy asks, her hand running over the purple cock attached to the harness she had. Jake simply whined and arched his hips some, looking at her with the most pleading look he could.

“Excuse me, didn’t we agree you couldn’t make any noise? Disobeying direct orders, Peralta? I’m going to have to punish you, you know that.” She informed him, the malice in her voice only succeeding in making his cock throb. 

“You’re going to be allowed to talk for this part, but if you annoy me its going right back in that mouth. Don’t test me.” She removes the ball gag as she says this, watching his face closely. He swallows and licks over his lips.

“Yes, ma’am.” He replied hoarsely. He felt a wave of relief wash over him when Amy gave him a small smile, and could only watch as she moved between his legs. She spread him, running her hands along his inner thighs and stomach, everywhere but where he needed it.

“I’m going to be very nice to you, and I’m going to put my mouth on your cock. Every time you get close, tell me, and don’t you dare cum.” She ordered as she lowered down. She didn’t give even give him time to answer before she wrapped her lips around his cock. Testosterone blessed him with a pretty decent sized dick, and it made receiving head so much more amazing.

“God, Amy, fuck…” He let out, moving his hips up some. As he did that Amy brought her hand down against his inner thigh, slapping and leaving a red mark. He jumped a bit, looking down at her as she pulled off.

“Don’t move. This is a punishment.” She said before going back, making sure to hit every part that drove him crazy.

As he neared the edge he grasped the sheets, wishing he could touch Amy but knowing it wouldn’t end how he wanted. “Ma’am, I’m close please…” He managed to get out, struggling to keep his hips down. Amy pulls back instantly, which draws a whine out of Jake. She slaps his other thigh this time, looking at him.

“You’re so ungrateful, you get to have my mouth on me but you’re whining about not cumming? How about a thank you.” She demands, another slap landing on the first thigh. He bites his lip harder with each one, the pain just sending more waves of pleasure to his cock.

“Thank you, Ma’am, I’m lucky to even have you look at me.” He replies, his subspace and lust showing through plainly. She smiled sweetly at this, loving seeing him enjoy being a sub.

“Aww, look at you, you’re being such a good boy. Bet you like that, huh? Being called a good boy? I’m gonna edge my good boy three more times, then you can beg me to fuck you, how about that?” Amy inquires, running her fingers through his hair and tugging gently.

“Yes, yes please Ma’am, I’ll be your good boy.” He says, even more desperate than before. Damn, praise did get to him. Amy can’t help but think about making him absolutely come undone just from praise, and it only makes her more wet. Gonna have to store that for another date.

She lowers back down to his cock, licking it slowly a few times before taking it in her mouth again and sucking around it. She moves her other hand up to tease his entrance, making him moan loudly and desperately, wanting nothing more than something in him. She sucks harder and puts just one finger in, enough to give him a little feeling, but not any relief at all. 

“Fuck, I’m close Ma’am please.” Said the strangled voice above her. She continued for a few more seconds before pulling away and looking up at Jake. “Two more edges, baby.” She says in a too-sweet voice. It sends shivers down his spine.

The next two edges are drawn out, making him extra sensitive and needy. As the third one finishes he’s breathing harshly, his head leaning against the pillow behind him and his arm over his eyes.  
“Hey, color?” Amy asks gently, moving Jake’s arm for a small second, just long enough for him to see her concerned face. He smiles just a bit and moves it.

“Green, you just really riled me up.” He says with a slight smile. She smiles a bit too, although with a sadistic edge to it.

“Then what did I say you could do after those edges? Beg me to fuck you, Peralta.” She demands, switching back into full Domme mode after being certain he was fine.

“Please, please Ma’am I wanna be filled with your cock. I need it more than anything, I wanna be your good boy, please I wanna deserve getting fucked by you, Ma’am.” He replied after a second pause, the reality of begging to be fucked really turning him on. From the combination of Amy edging him and eating him out he could feel his arousal slipping down his thighs and ass.

“You’re so pretty when you’re being so polite like that, maybe this is how I should always keep you. Nice and edged and desperate, desperate and polite.” She lines herself and presses into him just a bit, enough to tease him. He whines at this and shifts his hips just a bit, stopping when she shoots him a glare.

“Please, Ma’am, please, please fuck me, please let me come on your cock, I was your good boy I deserve it.” He spoke fast and continued muttering small ‘please’s as she continued to tease him, only stopping when she finally slid in him. She sits there for a few moments, just long enough for him to get a little impatient before she starting moving her hips. 

Amy loves this more than anything. Fucking Jake, watching him fall apart before her eyes. She knows exactly how to move, exactly where to aim, to make him whine and scream in pleasure. He made such amazing faces and it just made her fall in love with him again and again. Two fingers moved down, circling his clit and rubbing in time with her thrusts. With this he’s moaning Amy’s name and grabbing at her hips as he comes around her hard.

“Jesus fucking christ, Amy…” He whimpers as she pulls out, taking the strap on off and sitting next to him. Usually after this Jake would help her out but… well, the boy was looking pretty thoroughly fucked. She pet his hair softly, scratching his scalp some to calm him.

“You’re so cute, Jake.” She sighs out, smiling at the other. He gave her a dopey smile and she let out a small giggle before reaching to the side of the bed and grabbing the bottles of water from the aftercare kit she had so meticulously made. Jake and her both gulp down almost half the bottle before she grabs the towel. As she starts to wipe the sweat and other assorted fluids off of him, he can’t help but think about how he really has found the world in this woman. She loves him, boypussy, masochism, and all.


End file.
